The Springfield Serial Killer
by writergirl142
Summary: The BAU is sent to Missouri to investigate 6 killings. New agent, Cori Rogers, tags along to provide her help. Developments in the case begin to force her to look back, while developing feelings force her to look ahead. Who's behind this and what is their connection to Cori? Reid/OC


**Okay, since people seemed to like the starting chapter of my Criminal Minds Halloween Frights fic, here's the first chapter of the main story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: BAU, Meet Cori<p>

_Albert Einstein once said,  
>"Strive not to be a success,<br>but rather to be of value."_

_**November 25, 2014  
>Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, VA<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>As the sun shone over the city, a girl, who appeared to be a teenager, walked up to the Behavioral Analysis Unit building. She looked up for a minute, her sunglasses, which currently blocked the sun from her eyes, gleaming in the bright morning sun. Lowering her head, she walked into the building.<p>

Once she was in, she removed her sunglasses, revealing dual-colored eyes. "Okay, so I'm in now where do I go?"

"Can I help you?" Looking up, she saw a women sitting at a desk.

Walking forward, she said, "Uh yeah. My name is Cori Rogers. I've just been recently employed."

The woman typed on her keyboard, searching for Cori's name. "There's a Coretta Rogers listed, is this you?"

Cori nodded. "Coretta's my real name, I just prefer Cori."

"You seem a bit young. How old are you, sixteen, seventeen?"

"Twenty-five actually." Cori answered. "I just look young."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, like she didn't believe what Cori was saying, then she sighed and printed off a paper. She handed it to Cori. "The office you'll be working in is on the sixth floor. When you get in, ask for Aaron Hotchner. He'll direct you from there."

Cori nodded. "Thanks." She walked to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button labeled "**6**". Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Cori stepped out, her heart racing. She was nervous about her first job and was nearly desperate to make a good impression. Once the elevator had stopped and the doors opened, Cori slowly stepped out, her eyes looking around and taking in everything.

"Are you lost, ma'am?" Cori turned and saw a tall man with dark hair and eyes looking at her, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Um, actually, I'm not sure." Cori replied with a small shrug. "I was told to ask for Aaron Hotchner when I got to this floor."

"I'm Hotchner." The man said. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Coretta Rogers. I'm the agent that was recently hired." Cori said.

"Coretta?"

"Yes, Cori for short."

"Well, okay then." Hotchner said. "Come with me and you can meet the rest of the team."

Cori nodded and followed Hotchner into what she had read in books as the bullpen of the office. A group of 6 people were gathered around a desk looking towards Hotchner and Cori as they walked closer.

"Who's the kid, Hotch?" One of them, a tall, African American man asked.

"This, Agent Morgan, is our new agent, Cori Rogers." Hotch said.

"Seems a bit young to me." A young woman, probably nearly ten or so years older than Cori, with brown hair and icy eyes, said grinning.

"How old are you exactly?" Another man, this one sitting in the desk, asked. He had pale skin and shaggy brown hair. "You don't look like you're much older than seventeen."

"I'm twenty-five." Cori replied softly.

The pale man started typing on his computer. "According to her file, she has an IQ of 183."

"Impressive." Another woman, this one with blonde hair. "Almost as smart as you are, Spence."

"So we got another genius?" A woman with brunette hair asked.

"She's also deaf in her left ear from," the young man (Spence?) leaned closer to the computer screen. "what is listed as a childhood illness."

"I wear a hearing aid in that ear so it won't be much of an issue." Cori said. "Now can you please tell me who you are?"

"Oh sorry." An older man, older than Hotch, said. "My name is David Rossi. You've met our unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch as we call him."

Cori nodded. "I've read your books, Mister Rossi, and I must say they're very informative."

David smiled. "No 'Mister', Rogers. Just Rossi will do fine."

"Yes sir."

"Derek Morgan." The black man said, holding out a hand, which Cori shook nervously.

"Karma Morgan. We typically call each other by last names, but you might want to call me by my first name or you'll end up confusing me and my brother here." the girl with brown hair introduced, jabbing a thumb in Derek's direction.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ." the blonde woman said.

"Kate Callahan." The brunette woman smiled.

"And I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." the pale man said.

"We have another team member, but she isn't here right now." Karma said, smiling. "But she should be later."

"Nice to meet you all." Cori said, nodding. "So do I need to give you guys my information so you know I'm legit, or what?"

"We already know all that we need to about you, Rogers." Hotch said.

"How could you already know that?"

"There are several ways we can get information but the best way we know how is to profile you based on what we observe." Spencer said. "Then to make sure we're right, we'll either ask you or ask our tech analyst to verify your background."

"Okay so if you can figure me out, prove it." Cori said, leaning on one foot and crossing her arms, her previous nervousness gone.

"You're snarky now but when you came in, you were nervous suggesting that it is either a cover up for your real feelings or you feel more comfortable around us." Derek started.

"Your left wrist is red and raw indicating that you've been wringing it excessively which in turn suggests that it's a nervous habit you have had since either childhood or as teenager, hence the reason you have the watch there." Spencer took over. "Your pale skin and the dark shadows under your eyes are either natural or brought on by constant illness, lack of proper care of yourself or both. Your thin body may be of the same origin. You have two different eye colors, one brown, the other blue, signifying heterochromia, the cause of which is unknown."

David spoke. "You are wearing a button down which indicates you were originally trying to look your best at work, but with the tail left untucked and wearing jeans and converse suggests a relaxed attitude that indicates an upbringing influenced by boys and adapting your personality in order to keep up with them."

"Your socks also don't match, either on purpose or on accident." Spencer finished.

Cori blinked several times in surprise before she shook her head, grinning a bit. "Not bad. And for the record, the socks not matching, that was on purpose."

"Just like what you do with your socks, Reid." Karma said, smirking as her brother nudged Spencer's shoulder. Spencer glared up at her and Derek.

"I have my reasons for not wearing matching socks." Spencer said.

"It's supposed to be good luck to not wear socks that match, right?" Cori said.

Spencer looked at her, a little bit of surprise on his face. "Exactly." He smiled.

Cori grinned. Hotch nodded slowly. "Okay, well, Rogers, you came in at a slow time. We don't have any cases right now so you and the team can get to know each other."

Cori nodded. "Yes sir." And Hotch disappeared up the stairs to his office. Cori ran a hand through her dark bangs, then rubbed her eyes. "So you guys know about me, but I know next to nothing about you."

"Not much to tell that you wouldn't need to see and learn for yourself." Karma said, smiling. "But there is a member of our team you haven't been introduced to."

"Who?" Cori raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Our tech analyst." JJ explained. "She's the one who does things like background checks, searching for things we need for cases, that kind of thing."

"Did somebody mention me?" Cori turned and blinked when she saw a woman with blonde hair and dressed in a very colorful array of clothes and jewelry.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Derek said, smiling. "We were just introducing ourselves to the new agent." He nodded in Cori's direction, who held up a hand and waved slightly. "This is our tech analyst, Penelope Garcia."

Penelope smiled widely at Cori. "Oh yay!" She walked as fast as she could toward Cori. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Cori Rogers." Cori answered.

"Oh I love that name!" Penelope exclaimed. Cori grinned. Penelope gasped when her eyes locked with Cori's. "And two different eye colors! That is amazing!"

"It's called heterochromia." Cori said. "The reason for my eyes having heterochromia is very simple: heterochromia is the result of relative excess or lack of melanin, which is a pigment. It can be caused by a number of things, but my heterochromia is caused by genetic mosaicism."

JJ laughed. "Yup. Definitely another genius." She looked at Spencer. "Looks like you have some competition, Spence."

Spencer just rolled his eyes. Cori cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her again. "I admit that while I'm very smart for my age, I'm not going to go around trying to show others up just to prove it."

Kate grinned. "Well, that's a relief then." Cori smirked.

"So where are you from, kid, cause I'm pretty sure you're not from around here, if your behavior is any indication." Derek said.

"Nice deduction, Morgan." Cori said, grinning widely. "You would be right. I actually just moved here a few days ago from Springfield, Missouri."

"Got any family?" Karma asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I got a mother, an older brother, and a goddaughter." Cori replied. "My brother disappeared eighteen years ago and my father passed away eleven years ago from lung cancer."

"That's rough, kid." Derek said.

Cori shrugged. "Dad passed away not long after I graduated high school when I was thirteen. My brother ran away when I was seven. I don't know what happened to him. I tried to track him down several times, especially after Dad died, but it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Sorry I'm late guys!" A voice called out. Cori turned and saw a woman, one who didn't look much older than Cori herself, walking towards the team. "Traffic was a nightmare."

"No problem, Charlotte," JJ said, grinning. "We were just introducing ourselves to our new team member here." She gestured to Cori, who gave Charlotte a short wave.

Charlotte turned towards Cori, a wide grin on her face. "Hi there! I'm Charlotte Darla! Who are you?"

Cori smiled. "Cori." she replied. "Cori Rogers."

Charlotte held out her hand, which she shook when Cori grabbed it. "Well, welcome to the team, Cori."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Criminal Minds. I also don't own Karma Morgan or Charlotte Darla. Karma belongs to arielkatze and Charlotte belongs to another friend of mine. <strong>

**Reid & Review please!**


End file.
